It Was Always You
by Little Rose Potter
Summary: We all know that Alek showed up at Chloe's door and kissed her, but what happens if that simple kiss changed their lives by bonding themselves to each other forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do no town anything Nine Lives of Chloe King!

"ALEK!" Chloe screamed, as she laid on the floor, helpless. "Alek, run! Go! I'll be fine!"

"Chloe, you're mad if you think I'm leaving you!" Alek screamed back as he scratched an attacker in the face. He snuck a quick look at Chloe who was clutching her leg, tears falling from her eyes. He could feel how scared she was. "It's going to be okay, Chlo."

"Behind you!" She cried and pointed behind him.

Alek turned quickly, only to feel a dagger jab into his stomach. His hands dropped to his stomach and he felt warm blood. His attacker ran.

"Alek!" Chloe sobbed, as he turned to face her again, a small smile on his face when he met her eye.

"You're beautiful, I always meant to tell you that." He sank to the ground, his eyes closing slowly.

"I love you! Alek, I love you!" She screamed, trying her hardest to crawl over to him.

"I will always love you, my Chloe." He closed his eyes. She listened to his heartbeat until it's last beat.

"I love you." She threw herself over his body and sobbed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"ALEK!" Chloe screamed as quickly sat up in her bed, drenched in sweat. She had never been so afraid in her life, and all because of a dream. She jumped as her bedroom window opened. She quickly looked up and saw Alek climbing through the window.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat down on her bed and took the sobbing Chloe into his arms.

"You died. I watched you die and I couldn't —couldn't do anything. I hated every second of it."

"Chloe, I'm here. Nothing's going to change this moment. Chloe, you're safe, I'm safe. Please calm down, I don't like seeing you like this."

"Don't leave me." She said softly. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course." He said, getting under the covers with her, silently thanking the Mai Gods that her mother wasn't home due to a work convention in Phoenix. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He placed his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sure." She replied half asleep. "There's nowhere I'd rather be."

He wasn't sure if she actually knew what she was saying, but his heart pounded heavily in his chest. He loved this girl more than anything in the world and he would protect her from anything that threatened her. He was a cocky guy who said what he felt, but with her, he didn't know how to tell her. He watched her as she drifted off to sleep and finally he gained the courage to kiss her head. "Sweet dreams, my Chloe, while I'm here, nothing is going to hurt you."

He knew he wouldn't be sleeping that night, he had to watch over her; keep his promise to her, but being close to her made him feel better. He was able to keep an eye on the peaceful beauty lying in his arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chloe's eyes opened slowly as she took in a deep breath; she had never slept so peacefully in her life. She shivered as she remembered the dream she had last night, but that quickly fade when she remembered the peaceful sleep that she had experienced after the dream. She felt something move beside her and her claws flew out, as she quietly turned to her side, ready to attack. She sighed when she realized when it was Alek, smiling in his sleep. Chloe retracted her claws and relaxed. She took in every inch of him and smiled to herself. She held back the words of love she wanted desperately to tell him as she pushed a strand of his blonde hair out of his eyes. Her touch caused him to stir.

"Morning, love." Alek breathed as he rubbed his eyes. "I mean, uh, Chloe." He quickly corrected, not sure why he wasn't able to hold in words of affection like he usually could.

"It's okay, I liked it." She said coyly. "Why did you sleep in here last night?"

"You had a nightmare and you woke up screaming. When I came in to check on you, you asked me to stay. I didn't mean to fall asleep but I kept getting this feeling that there was something like a shield over the two of us last night, I don't know, I probably sound like an idiot." He rambled, taking her back into his arms.

"No, I know what you mean. I felt it too; I still do." She smiled, closing her eyes.

"Chloe, you know we have to talk about what happened last night. We have to talk about the kiss." He said, scared that she would get angry due to the fight it had started with Brian.

"I know. Ever since we kissed, I've felt different. I know that you were angry with me for what I said to Brian, and I know that it was hard for you to come back here to guard me—"

"Chloe! No matter what you do, I will always protect you! I will always come back for you. Like I told you last night, we belong together."

"When you were gone, it hurt. Like physically and emotionally hurting me to not be with you."

"_I felt the same way."_ He thought, not wanting to tell her that it hurt him as well.

"What?" Chloe asked, looking at him closely. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything…." Alek stared at her with a worried look on his face. "Are you feeling okay, Chlo?"

"I swear I heard you said that you felt the same way."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"I didn't say that…" Alek said slowly, "I thought it."

"I'm sorry what?" Her eyes bugged out.

"I said in my mind that I felt the same way. I think we can read each others' minds."

"Please tell me you're joking. "

"I'm not, I'm pretty sure that our minds are connected."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hey guys,**

**Please let me know what you think about this story so far! Read and review!**

**XoXo,**

**Little Rose Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything The Nine Lives of Chloe King!

"Alek, what are you talking about? You're scaring me." Chloe said, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"I'm not trying to scare you, I'm just telling you what I think. How about we try something?" He asked her, gently grabbing her hand. "Can we just try one thing?"

"Okay," She nodded. "Go ahead."

"_Chloe?_" Alek thought. He watched her eyes grow big when she realized that she had heard his voice in her head. "Did you hear that?" He asked her out loud.

"I did." She whispered, looking down at their intertwined hands. "Is it okay to say I'm a little scared?"

"Yeah, it is." He pulled her softly into his arms and kissed her forehead, hoping that he wasn't pushing her; however he smiled when she leaned closer into him. "I'm scared too, but we need to talk to Valentina as soon as possible. Do you want me to let you shower and then come pick you up?"

"No, I showered last night. I just want to be here with you until we have to go talk to her."

"I think we need to go talk to her now, get it over with. She's leaving this afternoon to go to Paris for the weekend."

Chloe nodded, but didn't move to get up; she couldn't shake off the feeling of desire to be next to Alek, it was like a force of nature that was holding them together and was unable to be broken. The force pulled her even closer to him and then she kissed him softly on the lips.

He looked down at her and said, "I'll let you get dressed so we can leave, alright?" When she nodded, he gave her hand a gently squeeze and let go, immediately regretting letting go because the second he did, a jolt of pain shot through his body. He snuck a glance at Chloe, only to see her withering in pain as well. He grabbed her into his arms and they both sighed as the pain wore off. "We need to get to the apartment now. I'm going to carry you."

"That won't look weird at all. You running down the street with me in your arms, perfectly normal." She laughed, still trying to catch her breath.

"Well what do you suggest?"

"I did just get a car…." She smirked, acting like she was talking to a child.

"Fine, but I'm driving." He stated, pulling her out of the bed and down to the car.

"Just please be careful. If anything happens to this car, I'd die."

"Eh, you've got eight more lives…." He joked, laughing at the look on the girl's face. "You know that I'm not going to do anything that would make you lose one of your precious lives, my love."

She smiled, as she looked down at their hands that were resting on the middle console of the car, "Good. So, what do you think that Valentina is going to say?"

"I'm not sure, she probably has a book on this, I swear her library scares me."

"Aw, something that scares Alek Petrov." She laughed, using her free hand to ruffle his hair.

"Hey, not the hair." He smirked.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." She laughed the flawless laugh that he loved so much.

"Chlo?"

"Yes?"

"Does the kiss in your room mean you chose me?" He asked, hoping desperately not to make her mad.

"It means that I chose you." She smiled at the look on his face.

He happily sighed, "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Me, too." She said, looking forward at the room in front of them. "You know, that day in school when Jasmine stopped you from kiss me?"

"Oh yes, I remember that day very well. I almost killed her that night when we got home. Why though?"

"Part of me was disappointed that she interrupted us. Did you have any idea then that I was Mai?"

"I had a hunch that you were. When you made that shot into the trashcan with my basketball, I had my doubts, but then there was something else, you were so graceful with everything. Don't get mad, but I followed you to the bay when you went with Amy and Paul and I watched you gracefully walk on the top of that bench and I really started seeing it. That's why I was going to kiss you. I had wanted to kiss you for so long, ever since eight grade when I first met you."

"Why did you stop speaking to me?"

"You were too good for me, so I thought why torture myself trying to be your friend when I could only thing of you as more than that."

"So that's why you never wanted me to be with Brian. You've liked me since we were thirteen. It all makes sense now. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was afraid, like I said, you were —are too good for me."

"Alek Petrov, that is not true. You are too good for me."

"Chloe, I'm not going to play this game." He laughed as he turned into the parking garage of the apartments.

"That's probably a good thing because we both know that I would win."

"Sure, we'll go with that."

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"So from what you're telling me, you feel extreme pain whenever you two stop touching?" Valentina asked as she paced the kitchen of apartment 1803.

"That's correct." Alek told her. "There's another thing, we can hear each other's thoughts."

"I think that would be one of the first things you would tell me." She said, looking between Alek and Chloe. "From what you have told me, I'm assuming that is all?" She continued when Chloe nodded, "I think you two are bonded."

"Bonded?" Chloe asked, sitting up straight in her chair.

"Like Soul-Bonded." Valentina said, sitting down on chair at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Have you two kissed?"

Alek looked at Chloe and nodded. "Last night and then this morning."

"Okay, I read once that when the Uniter meets her mate and kisses him for the first time, they become one. The mind reading and extreme pain is when you first kiss, however when you become more intimate, you gain more powers together, such as the ability to pinpoint the other's location. If you look down at your ring fingers, you will see a faint line that wraps around them, in the Mai world, it means you two are married."

"Wait so you mean that we're married?"

"Yes, Alek, you're married.

"And when you say more intimate, you mean…?" Chloe began.

"Making love." Valentina said bluntly.

"Okay…." Chloe said slowly.

"What do we do about the pain whenever we stop touching?" Alek said, motioning to their linked hands.

"You are going to have to stay in physical contact for a while until you get through the bonding phase."

"How long will that last?"

"Until you make love, sealing the bond."

"Oh God."

"So there isn't any other way?" Chloe asked.

"No, I'm sorry, there is not." Valentina stated, sending an apologetic look at the two. "Chloe, I'm going to need to talk to your mother about this. I know you don't want your human life and your Mai life to be involved, but I think that right now what we were always afraid of is happening. Your mother needs to know why you and Alek are constantly physically touching."

"So we have to tell her about me being the Uniter?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Oh this isn't going to go well." Chloe said, dropping her head.

"I think this is all that we needed to talk about Aunt Val. Thank you for explaining everything to us."

"You're welcome. However, there is one last thing that we need to discuss. Alek, you're off Uniter duty from now on. You won't be able to protect Chloe while in this state. Especially because you now share her remaining lives, so if Alek dies, he will come back to life until all of your lives are gone. I will leave you two to talk now." She said, getting up from her chair and walking back to her room.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I never meant to take any of your lives." Alek apologized, pulling Chloe over to the black leather sofa.

"Alek, if I have to share my lives with anyone, I'm glad it's you." She stated, laying her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, I—I love you."

Alek closed his eyes and sighed softly. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." He kissed her softly. "I love you, too."

"Alek, I'm not ready to make love yet." Chloe whispered, looking down at her hands.

"I know, I'm not either."

"What?" She gasped. "Alek Petrov, Jocko, London Calling is a virgin? I'm shocked!"

"As corny as this sounds, I was waiting for you."

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." She smiled. "But how are we going to keep up with the physical contact?"

"We're just going to have to. I think we can do it. You can stay here at nights, I know Valentina will be okay with it given the situation."

"She's really going to tell my mom isn't she?"

"Yes, love, she is."

"Oh God, I didn't want her to know; she's going to be worried constantly about me and I don't want to put her through that anymore than I already have."

"Chloe, I promise you, everything is going to be okay. She's going to accept you for who you are. I'll talk to her if I have to. It's going to be okay."

"She is going to flip out, Alek. I wouldn't put it past her to put me under house arrest." Chloe replied, rubbing his hand.

"Well I doubt she'll put you on house arrest, but if she does, then I will be there with you. She can't keep your protector away."

"News flash, you're not my protector any longer."

"No, but I am your mate, and if she knows about how much pain it causes us to be away from each other then she can't keep us apart."

"You're not mad at me for not ending the constant physical contact right?"

"Chloe King, I'm not mad at you at all. If you're not ready, you're not ready and I'm not going to rush you into anything that you're not ready to do."

"You're the most amazing guy, you know that?" Chloe said, staring deep into Alek's chocolate brown eyes.

"And you're the most wonderful girl in the world." He smiled, rubbing her hand, "How long is your mom going to be gone?"

"A week. She left yesterday."

"Well good, so we don't have to worry yet about telling her why you'll be staying in my bed."

****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hey guys,**

**I hope you like this new chapter of "It Was Always You"! **

**Please let me know what you think! Read and Review! **

**XoXo,**

**Little Rose Potter. **


	3. Chapter 3

"You're married?!" Amy stated with glee as she looked back and forth between Chloe and Alek. Chloe looked around the small coffee shop that to her luck was extremely unoccupied.

"You're focusing on the wrong issue here, Amy." Paul scolded his girlfriend. "The thing we should be focusing on is that fact that they can't let go of each other without feeling excruciating pain."

"Thank you, Paul." Alek applauded the boy sitting with the brunette on the scarlet love seat in front of him, for finally growing a pair and not letting his overly anxious girlfriend control yet another conversation. He pulled Chloe closer to him as they sat on the matching sofa.

"Okay, okay." Chloe stated, waving her free hand in front of her as the other hand squeezed Alek's. "Yes, in the Mai world, we are married. We both love each other and have no objection to the union—sudden and shocking, yes—but no objection at all."

"Is there anyway to stop the pain?" Paul asked, his eyes full of concern as he stared at Chloe; seeing not the sixteen year old but the little girl he met ten years ago.

"No." Chloe said firmly. Alek's head snapped to look at her, knowing she had a reason for lying to her friends. His eyes met her's. _They don't need to know about that nor do they about our minds. I want to keep that between us. _

His eyes never left her's as he added to her answer. "The only way to end the pain is to complete the bonding stage."

"How do you do that?" Amy asked.

"Time." He replied, turning to the brunette. "We have to let it run its course."

"But surely there is a way to end it; there has to be. The other's mated in the past have to have found a way to get rid of it." Paul spoke, more to himself that the group.

"This isn't just any old soul bond. Chloe is the Uniter; this is a stronger bond than any other that is known. Nothing can stop what it has in store for us."

Knots formed in Chloe's stomach as she listened to Alek continue the lie she started. She felt awful for lying to the people that she loved but when it came to her being deflowered, no one needed to know; Valentina knowing was bad enough.

Amy looked her friend up and down, trying to note if there were any differences in the newly married girl. "Chloe, how do you feel about this?" She asked, noticing the distant look on the blonde's face.

"Like I said, I have no objection." _I'm scared. _

Chloe felt Alek squeeze her hand as his soothing voice filled her head. _It's going to be all right, my love. I'm scared as well. _

"Okay." Amy dropped the subject, knowing that Chloe would tell her if something was really bothering her.

"I'm going to take care of her, Amy." Alek said, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "She's going to be fine." A small smile formed on Amy's face, silently thanking him. He nodded in response.

"We're both going to be fine." Chloe spoke in a small voice.

"I know you are, Chloe. I just worry…God, I sound like Meredith." Amy laughed.

"Meredith! Have you told her yet?" Paul gasped.

"No, not yet. She won't be back for about a week." Chloe replied.

"That's a conversation, I for one, am not looking forward to." Alek laughed.

"Well she's definitely going to know that her little girl has lost her virginity!" Amy teased as a blushed burn both of the blonde's cheeks.

"Amy, you can't just assume that they've had sex. They're not going to just jump into the sack the minute they find out that they're hitched." Paul defended the two. "You haven't yet, have you?"

"Paul!" Chloe cried, her blush becoming redder and redder every second. "No, we haven't."

"And on that note, I think I'm going to take Chloe back to the Penthouse." Alek played cool as he pulled Chloe off of the couch and walked her to the door as they said their goodbyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well that wasn't awkward at all…" Chloe stated as Alek pulled the Kia Soul out of the parking lot and onto the main road. She gently played with his right hand as he steered the car with his left.

"It wasn't bad until she started talking about virginities." He said, a cheeky grin formed on his face. "I'm sure she's just waiting to hear about how great I am. After all, don't you girls tell each other every detail about losing your virginity?" A chuckle flew past his lips as he laughed at his own joke.

"Very funny. You're correct; most girls tell their best friends about their first time. I just don't want to."

"Pray tell?"

"I just want that to be between us. Valentina—"

"Aunt Val knowing is bad enough. I know, I heard you thinking the entire time we were with them; your thoughts were so loud, it was like you were yelling at yourself to not be afraid." He squeezed her hand gently.

"I really meant what I said, you know? That I have no reservations about my love for you and our marriage."

"I know, Chloe. We were thrown into this and have to adapt but I know we can do this. We're survivors. To be honest, there isn't anyone I would rather spend the rest of my forever with."

"I couldn't agree more." She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And how am I supposed to protect both of them now? They can't leave each other's side!" Jasmine demanded an answer from her mother.

"We are just going to have to do our best." Valentina replied. "I'll call for other protectors from the United Kingdom and Canada. It will be fine."

"Is the pain miserable?" She asked, switching the subject, finally letting it sink in what the two were going through.

"It is said that you rather die than feel that amount of pain."

"And the only way to fix it is to make love?"

"Yes." Jasmine flinched as her mother spoke. She imagined what two couple had felt and how they would chose not to end the pain immediately.

"Then why don't they just go ahead and do it instead of wait?" Jasmine asked. She was never one to just give it up so easy but under the circumstances she didn't know what she would chose.

"Their morals. They're not ready and Alek won't push it until he knows that Chloe is ready to take that step. He truly loves her and will go through any means necessary to make sure she is being treated and loved like a princess. However, I need them to be ready soon and throw aside their morals so they can go ahead and solve this problem."

"Why, if they're content with being like this?" She watched her mother intently.

"Because the longer they wait, the worse it will get." Valentina spoke with soft voice, pained by what the two teenagers were unknowingly putting themselves through.

"What's worse than excruciating pain?"

"If they don't seal the bond within a months time…"

"What? What will happen?"

"They'll die, Jasmine."

0o0o0o0o0o

SO…I have been a terrible author lately and lacking severely in my updating; university has been kicking my behind! However...with spring break coming up, I am hoping to write as much as I can! Since I haven't written in such a long time, please let me know what you think in the little box below and click submit. I love reading all of your thoughts and comments! With that being said, I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of "It Was Always You"!

Xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


End file.
